1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a screw down connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various connectors are utilized to couple electronic components, power sources, communications equipment and portable devices. Different connectors are designed to accommodate multiple conductors, avoid accidental disconnection from vibration or other forces, or achieve a degree of moisture resistance or waterproofing.
Connectors for computer peripherals such as monitors and printers include multiple conductors to carry low voltage signals. The connectors have a straight-line configuration with the cable extending out the back of the connector, in-line with the conductors and the plug and un-plug direction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,801 provides a retention system where the thumb screws are adjacent the rear of the connector housing and threaded members are separate from the device housing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,244 discloses a stacked connector which provides an analog and digital video jack on the back of a personal computer with removable fastening posts 128, 148. Neither of these computer connectors addresses moisture resistance or waterproofing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,124 discloses a connector having individual O-ring seals 25 on each male conductor pin 27. The connector is secured with screw fasteners 30 that extend through the contact carrier and are disposed adjacent the connector housing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,359 discloses a connector incorporated into a battery pack for portable tools having two conductors. The connector includes an O-ring 87 and a friction clip to secure the battery to the tool. The connector lacks a locking mechanism, and rather is designed to uncouple upon application of sufficient pull force in order to swap a fully charged battery into the tool.
Advanced power systems and portable batteries have multiple high voltage contacts that are present in their power couplings or connectors. In certain applications, such as military applications, the portable battery utilizes a standard connector and is deployed in the field. These two factors limit the ability of engineers to modify the configuration of the standard connector. Due to the rugged service conditions of these battery connectors there is a need for the connectors to have a locking feature that resists unintentional disconnection. In addition, certain environmental conditions require that these connectors be waterproof. Prior art solutions have provided a large rubber boot that fits over the entire top surface of the unit. This solution has several drawbacks. When the top surface is covered, the user does not have access to the controls and indicators located thereon. In addition, the boot only adds a small incremental advantage in pull tests.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multi-conductor connector that retrofits to existing portable batteries and provides a waterproof seal with high pull test scores.